russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Isabel beat The Princess' Man and Kahit Puso'y Masugatan
October 8, 2012 A local television shows are popularly in Maria Isabel and more Mexican telenovelas featuring Adela Noriega and Mexican actor Fernando Carrillo. It has been noted that local TV viewers now from local TV soap operas, preferring the Mexican telenovelas and Korean asianovelas now being shown on two TV networks, IBC-13, which has already line-up has a Mexican and Korean TV dramas all the way when Carrillo fame will visit the Philippines for the third time to join the country's centennial celebrations. Fans of Maria Isabel from Mexico, I Need Romance from South Korea and Pop Pixie and Winx Club from United States in high praises for their quality, particularly camera techniques, color, realistic sets and competent acting. IBC-13's newest telenovela Maria Isabel premiered strongly last Monday (October 1) as proven by the data from Kantar Media, which stated that the Fernando Carrillo and Adela Noriega-starrer garnered 23.6% national TV ratings, or 6 points higher than its rival program in GMA, Inside Protégé got 18.4% and ABS-CBN, Kahit Puso'y Masugatan that only got 11.7%. Continue to discover María Isabel (Adela Noriega) is a beautiful, kind-hearted young woman of indigenous descent, faced with the responsibility of raising Rosa Isela, the orphaned daughter of her only true friend who has died. She finds employment at the home of Ricardo Mendiola, a wealthy widower, and his young daughter, Gloria and how love turn their worlds around in the top-caliber telenovela Maria Isabel, weeknights at 10:00pm, after 5 Girls and Daddy on IBC-13's PrimeTastik. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow ibc13 on Twitter. For the record, IBC Channel 13 spent P13.8 million to fly Carrillo and her entourage of 25 persons to Manila, plus room and board in a five-star hotel and, of course, the performer’s talent fee. To hype her live performances, the Maria Isabel telenovela will be airing by IBC daily while a radio adaptation titled Maria Isabel Radyo Novela will be broadcast over all Radyo Budyong radio stations nationwide of IBC in Tagalog and Cebuano versions. 'Viva Television for IBC-13 shows' 1986 *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' 1998 (as VTV) *''Viva Love Strories'' *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' *''Dear Heart'' 1999 (as VTV) *''Viva Love Stories'' *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' *''Dear Heart'' *''Back to Iskul Bukol'' 2000 (as Viva TV) *''May Bukas Pa'' *''Dear Heart'' *''Subic Bay'' *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' *''Kagat ng Dilim'' *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' *''Night Lines'' New Year 2001 (as Viva TV) *''Habang May Buhay'' *''Subic Bay'' *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' *''Kagat ng Dilim'' *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' *''Night Lines'' 2001 (as Viva TV) *''Habang May Buhay'' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' *''The Weakest Link'' *''Dear Heart'' *''Kagat ng Dilim'' *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' 2002 (as Viva TV) *''Habang May Buhay'' *''The Weakest Link'' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' *''Star for a Night'' 2012 *''Dear Heart'' *''Esperanza'' *''Born to be a Star'' 2013 at present *''Sandy's Romance'' *''Born to be a Superstar'' 2014 *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' *''Sandy's Romance'' *''Born to be a Superstar'' 2015 *''Kumander Bawang'' *''Sandy's Romance'' *''Born to be a Superstar''